


Ice Candle

by sake_neko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko
Summary: One sunset in Siberia. Happy birthday, Isaak!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ice Candle

Training was done for the day, the Siberian landscape reddened by the setting sun. Master and disciple were back in their wooden cabin. The boy was eating his bowl of stew and bread at the long table. 

Crystal Saint stood by the window, nursing his mug of black coffee. He glanced at the many empty chairs. So many hopefuls promised to stay and fled. Isaak sat at the farthest end, the same seat he had since he first came to Siberia. How old was he? Seven or eight? Witnessing so many children his age giving up his training must have affected his spirit. The spare chairs should be moved out soon.

Aquarius tried, but he never succeeded in removing compassion from his bones. Crystal Saint smiled at his mentor’s frown floating in his mind. His words looped in his ears like a popular tune on the radio. He could be merciless in battle. That was plenty for him.

Red beams of light hit the box sitting on top of their usual delivery from Kohoutek. The white-haired man grunted. He waited until the boy scrapped the bowl clean with his last bite of bread.

“Isaak.“  
“Yes sir?”  
“As you know, Saints are entrusted with protecting peace and justice on this earth. We cannot afford to show weakness or mercy to our enemies. A moment’s hesitation could cost us our lives.”

His disciple nodded, eyes alert and ears hanging on his every word. Empty mug dinked on the table. The mentor dragged a wooden chair to the center of the room, its legs screeching against wooden flooring.

“So you must understand when I say any transgressions must be addressed at once.”

Tap-tap along the back of the chair. Isaak gulped but sat on it. He straightened his back. Crystal Saint crossed his arms and paced around the chair. Metal boots clunked to a slow rhythm. He kept his chin high, his eyes fixed on his disciple. The green-haired boy stared straight ahead with his aquamarine eyes, keeping himself lined in attention.

“If I recall, I laid some ground rules that were to be followed for the night. Would you care to repeat them for me?”  
“Do not stay awake past curfew. Do not eat after dinner. Do not forget to brush my teeth.”  
“Excellent reply.”

The elder was behind Isaak now, nearing the box that came with today’s delivery from Kohoutek. He unlatched it with two flicks of his hand and continued to circle the room.

“When I was conducting my inventory check yesterday, I noticed a distinct food shortage. We were three days short before our latest delivery.”

Isaak clenched his fists. Crystal Saint smiled. The strength was a welcome change compared to the others who quivered and cried. His lips were a thin line as he walked along the side of Isaak’s chair.

“I detected a set of tracks from the back door leading to the cliffs. The footsteps are approximate to a boy about your size. The snow wasn't fresh. I saw them before your training at dawn.”

The mentor circled to the front of his disciple. Aquamarine eyes didn’t permit any contact or recognition. Isaak’s voice was cool and steady.

“With all due respect, sir, I have done nothing that would bring shame to a Saint.”  
“Did I give you permission to speak? Learn to listen, young man.”

Crystal Saint whipped his arms behind him, his hands joined at his lower back. His boots were heavier, booming steps against the tick-tock of their wall clock and the crackling of their fireplace. He continued this way until he neared the box he unlatched. With one flip of his arm, he flew the lid open.

“I’m afraid I can’t let this pass without notice. Prepare yourself, Isaak!”

Grabbing hold of the object within, he closed the distance between him and the chair. Isaak was like a statue. No trembling, no jittering. Only the tiniest shaking of his fists betrayed the image. Crystal Saint chuckled.

“Happy birthday.”

He whipped the vermillion rabbit fur blanket over Isaak’s shoulders, letting the fabric settle over green hair. The boy jumped. Now he broke conduct, whirling and swatting at the blanket to free his head. He looked behind his shoulder. 

“Sir?”

Now he didn’t try to hide his smile.

“You did well to save that polar bear cub. It was skin and bones when you found it, right?”  
“Master, you saw it?”  
“I was curious. Why would my star pupil, who has been doing so well lately, break out into the night? I should have trusted you. Accept this as a present and an apology.”

He ruffled Isaak’s hair, the boy laughing as he hopped out of the chair. Crystal Saint adjusted and straightened the blanket so Isaak wouldn’t trip. Perhaps his disciple would get to an age where it would be a better fit. If that future came, he’d welcome it.

“We’ve trained together for three months, but you’ve lasted the longest out of my disciples so far. I’m proud of your kindness and bravery. Keep it up, Isaak.”

Isaak beamed at him.

“Thank you, sir!”

Crystal Saint cleared his throat.

“But you can only use that when you’re not doing drills. I’ll not have you cheat and ruin your cold resistance training. And don’t you dare think about giving that to the cub. It has its fur to keep itself warm.”  
“Yes sir!”

He returned to the unlatched box and brought out the birthday cake that arrived that day. He placed it on the table and lit the candles with a match. As he watched Isaak blow them out, his master’s many reprimands echoed within him. Perhaps he was too soft for his own good. Maybe he wasn’t the right man to inherit Aquarius’s techniques and mantra.

Gazing at Isaak’s awe while he cut the cake with cosmo, Crystal Saint smiled. If he wasn’t going to be the strongest ice Saint to teach, then he would be the happiest. He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, ice boys! Since I couldn't decide on a pairing for Isaak, it's an exchange that I would've liked to have seen when I was first watching the TV series. 'Cause as much as I like Camus as the mentor, I like Crystal Saint too. That '80s hairdo and funky jazzersize-like Cloth. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who leaves comments and/or kudos! Wishing everyone safety and happiness.


End file.
